precious powers reunited
by easia51
Summary: When Sylar finds a young woman in an alley with a great power, he gets curious. When she is stronger then him, he wants to kill her but somethig is stopping him. She tells him a story that shocks him.


**I don't own Heroes**, although I would like it. Anyway, I wrote this on school when I had a free hour. It just came to me with the wind and this was the result.

* * *

**precious power reunited**

**easia's pov**

Abilities, been there for long. We are born with them. At some point they activate and suddenly you're something completely different. So different that people don't recognise you. You start to think differently, you see the world in a different way. Everything just changes on one day. At least for most people it is... I...I guess I am different somehow. I grew into it. I learned it over time, like learning to ride a bike. First time you fall and hurt yourself. Second time you ride a little while before you fall again. Slowly very slowly you learn. After a while you wobbly sit on your bike and ride around town for you first time without falling.

Anyway you don't care about how I learned to ride a bike, you want to know my powers. I see those greedy eyes, watching closely at me, checking me. You say you have a power too. That you see everything and can fix anything. You say that I'm not alone, that more people in the world have abilities. You say that you want to find them. I ask you name but you will only answer me if I give you mine.

"Easia" I say proud because I know it's a different name, special, one of a kind. It can mean anything and yet nothing. You look at me, again searching for something, and seeing you eye twitch I know that you can find it.

"I'm sylar" you say with a voice, sounding challenging. Your voice is low, almost growling and I recognize it as one of my voices. The one I use when I'm unhappy.

You search, dig into my brain to find something. My ability intrudes you and for once you don't understand. I still live and I still breath and I heal as skin comes together. You are fascinated,irritated, frustrated, interested, and so much more. You want to know, can't stand the feeling of not-knowing. I smile at you which only fuels your anger.

"Who, what are you?" You ask, not-knowing what to call me.

Now I smirk and somehow I already know that you are not going to be happy with the answer.

"I am special." I tell you with a mischievous smile.

Now you looks directly at me. your eyes are almost black and I see that you're restraining yourself. I know you're only doing that to find an answer for your questions. When you doesn't have one anymore your rage will go loose, probably hurting me bad but not killing me, just because you can't.

"What's your power?" you ask as you're walking circles around me holding me with your telekinesis. You look at me from every angle, hoping to find your answer on your most important question. Power was the way to be special in your mind. I look back at you when you stand before me and slowly turn to me. "I said: what's your power."

**normal pov**

I look him in the eye and grin. "You won't believe me if i told you."

Now it is him who grins, hard and evil. "Try me." He says, not-believing.

I cock an eyebrow and can't help it to grin again. "well if you're so persistent... Let's say that I was destined to have multiple powers but they're actually one big power, a really big one."

He watches me,closing his eyes for a moment. he thinks for a while. I watch him but after a minute I get bored and clap my hands and gain back my mobility. His eyes shoot open and he gazes at the spot I was before. Then your eyes shoot to me with horror. I feel the telekinesis again, much stronger this time. He tries to get me down to the ground, to let me sit on my knees. I glare at him and resist.

"If you want your answers, then we are doing it my way" I say as I walk towards him. Only standing a few centimetres away from him I look at him, sometimes cocking my head.

He huffs. "Fine."

I nod and smile a bit. "good, so my power...were do I start?" I say just to taunt him.

I explain mu situation and he listens, looking at me darkly. I tell him my life-story and for each year I add to the story he growls. He can't believe it that I know about my powers for so long.

When I end my story He looks me in the eye and askes me again: " Who are you?"

I shrug, not knowing what to say to him "I am Easia."

He stares at me and I feel his sudden anger. It's like a wall crushing into me. His rage grows and he moves his finger, sending me flying o the nearest wall.

"So, you're special you say!" he says as he throws me to another wall. I grunt in reaction.

"You're special because you can control energy." he laughs darkly and send me into the sky for a couple of metres and let me fall. Just before I crash he sends me flying to another wall.

"It doesn't save you now" he says menacing,trying to let me fight.

I spit to him but it doesn't hit target.

Again he laughs "Is that all?" He feels completely save. He's back in control

or so he thinks. "controlling energy is special," I say while looking at him, not letting him know in what pain I am.

"Energy is the very substance that creates life. It's in everything around us but none of us notice. I see it and I control it." I say to him as I set myself free from the telekinesis.

Again I feel rage. I called him normal. He really is pissed off by it and soon I was feeling pain I had never felt before. He let every power go loose on me. I guess I would have died several times if it was possible. I held on and I know that soon it will stop, at least I hope.

You calm down again when you get the feeling of control, the feeling of power. I also know that soon you are going to realise that my ability can't be copied. Energy flows through everything. it can't be captured, only be directed. You're born with it or not and if not you can't learn it. I see hate flowing through your eyes. I know you want me dead. I am a threat to you and I have no use to you. I can only wipe your very existence and you know it. All you don't know is that I won't do that and I have a very good reason for it. It took time but I found something out.

"You know, all this time that I talked to you, been here with you, I have studied you and your energy-readings." I say and I see him twitch. "I can only conclude one thing: "I'm your sister"

His eyes grow big and he steps back, unbelieving. I tell him that energy-readings can't be false. Still you look darkly at me.

"you just don't want me to kill you, that's all" he says as he sends me flying to the wall again."

With trouble I shake my head, trying to deny it but you only huff. "Let me tell you, tell you my story of finding and searching you." He looks me in the eye and tries to read my mind. I show him pictures of mom, pictures of him when he was three years old. I show him who I was left behind at an orphanage in a basket with a letter.

"tell me" he says as I block him out my brain.

I nod. "Well when you were born mother was happy. she wrote that in the letter. After you got born everything even got worse for her. After two years she got pregnant again and after nine months I was born. Scared that her life would become even more complicated she had hidden her pregnancy and she left me behind at an orphanage with a letter which explained the situation. There was only one wish and that was to call the girl Easia. After leaving school I went in search of her and I found her. She was divorced and lived not with you anymore, not that I knew . She told me everything and showed me pictures. She told me that my dad had passed away a couple of years ago, a year after she got divorced. She also said that my brother was alive but that she couldn't find him. I went searching for him but he didn't live on his address anymore. I couldn't track you down either. Every time I found an adress you had fled it. After a while I went back at mother. She was dead. I found her with a scissor in her head. Then I wanted revenge. You had destroyed the only human that could link me you my you wasn't hard. You killed person after person and left a trail of energy everywhere. I found you here in this alley and when I compared our energy it matched completely."

He stares at me and I know I was convincing. You search for resemblance. I smirk at his look when he finds out we do look alike. My black hair is long and my eyes are greenish but we have the same nose, the movement of eyebrows, same proportions, same smirk. I know that he can't deny the fact that we do behave the same. He drops me to the ground but I land on my two feet. I feel him reading my mind again and this time I don't block him out. I let him see my past, even my mistakes and flaws. I give him my weak-spots. I even give him the only way to kill me (cutting me off from everything and kill me and never let me come close to any energy at all or I come back.). He sees the first time I used my powers and the second time and the third time and I know that all those times it went bad. I have killed allot of people by it. I killed them by absorbing their energy to make myself stronger. He grins after awhile.

"guess we are alike" He says as he replays the kills and me grinning because of the power that I gained from it.

I nod "guess so, yeah"

Slowly I see the anger disappear and more questions filling his mind.

"what do you want?" you ask as you look at me. "you searched me so you wanted something."

I look at him and nod. " what do you think of reuniting the family and gain power together?"

Now it's you who cocks an eyebrow "I was just thinking that. Together even Petrelli can't stop us."

Not knowing Petrelli I just nodd and shrug. "Nobody can stop us."

He grins, probably imaging ruling the world. I roll my eyes at him and show him my hand. He takes it and shakes it carefully.

We came together in this alley with other goals. revenge and greed brought us together but Family reunited us and made us more powerful then we could imagine.

* * *

I hope you liked it. anyway, I like reviews so please tell me what you think.


End file.
